1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a portable machine for doing stepping or stair climbing exercises.
2. Related Art
In recent years, stepping machines have been a popular way of exercising the lower body or legs and, at the same time, getting a cardiovascular workout. A number of different types of such machines have been provided, including relatively large upright machines having pedals mounted on arms connected to hydraulic cylinders or other resistance elements, with handrails to the sides and in front of the exerciser. In addition to being bulky and difficult to move about, such machines are complex and expensive.
Another type of stepper machine heretofore provided has a pair of pedal arms mounted on a base or frame which rests on the floor. Examples of such machines are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,420 and 5,230,674, the latter of which also folds up and serves as a baggage carrier. Such machines are more compact than the upright machines, but they are difficult to use since there are no handrails or other means to stabilize a person exercising on them.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,675 and 6,132,338 disclose resilient exercise boards which can be used for doing stepping exercises and a variety of other aerobic exercises. Those boards are light in weight, relatively inexpensive, and readily carried about. Other examples of portable step exercisers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,596 and 5,697,870.